Non-cognitive symptoms of Alzheimer's disease (AD) include feeding abnormalities, and aspiration pneumonia. Though dysphagia is generally recognized to be a major contributor to morbidity in Alzheimer's dementia, information about this disorder is lacking. Therefore, the objective of this investigation is to examine the frequency and progression of dysphagia in patients with AD. Dysphagia severity (defined in this study as oropharyngeal aspiration or risk for aspiration), will be described using a videofluoroscopic modified barium swallow technique. The swallowing examination will occur at the patient's entry into the study, and 12 months later. Dysphagia severity will be correlated with cognitive status, eating dependency, physical examination, head CT or head MRI abnormalities, and the occurrence or re-occurrence of aspiration pneumonia.